


Solace: Epilogue

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I promised Steve a happy ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Stark大樓被攻擊的半年後，又是Steve和SHIELD例行公事的一天，但在交通方面有了一點小改變。
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: Solace(中文) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133900
Kudos: 8





	Solace: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solace: Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169463) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



Steve走向昆式戰鬥機的跳傘坡道一邊調整安全帽。強風拉扯著他的雙腿，想把他拉到外面的廣闊天空。「你們星期六會來對吧？」他在飛機引擎的噪音下大喊。

「才不會錯過。」Natasha也大聲回應。「緊張嗎？」

「有一點。」Steve承認。

「想臨陣脫逃嗎？」

「才不會那麼想。」他就定位，等待訊號。「因為要踏出一大步，就只是那樣。」

「你們已經住在一起了。」她最後一次調整他的戰術腰帶，扣上一個小裝置。「追蹤器。」

「謝謝。」

她在他回頭時微笑著點了下頭。

通訊器在他耳朵裡響起。「黑鷹出現在我們的雷達上了，隊長。請移動到定位。」

「地面見。」Natasha大喊。

Steve往前踏了一步墜出跳傘口，心跳因為腎上腺素分泌而加快。他看見一道陰影切過雲朵，然後Loki從雲堆裡出現，把Steve緊緊抓進他懷裡再旋轉著落下。緊緊抓著Loki，Steve閉上眼睛放開所有思緒，所有的在乎，所有的憂慮。

此時此刻，和Loki在一起，他找到了他需要的撫慰。

等他們開始平穩地飛行，Steve也恢復了呼吸，他靠向Loki耳邊。「所以你想好我們蜜月要去哪裡了嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者note
> 
> 當我開始構思更多Wing!Loki時，我決定要完成兩件事：  
> 1) 讓Loki愛上他的翅膀  
> 2) 讓Loki使用Mjolnir
> 
> 然後其它所有的瘋狂故事就是我努力想著要怎麼完成這兩個目標。  
> 還有很多錯別字需要我再重新看過文章好幾次，但除此之外的…就這樣啦，大家！謝謝每一位和我經歷這段瘋狂旅程的人。
> 
> 譯者note  
> 這系列還有一篇很~~~長的番外(姆指)


End file.
